my_own_heroesfandomcom-20200216-history
Claire Bennet
Name: Claire Bennet *'Portrayed by:' Hayden Panettiere *'First appearance:' Genesis *'Known ability:' Rapid cell regeneration (lost) *'Aliases:' Vivian Lewis, Claire Butler, Bonnie Monaco, Claire Petrelli, Alice Shaw *'Nicknames:' Claire Bear, the Cheerleader, Little Miss Miracle Grow, Robot, Barbie, Dorothy, Defensive Player of the Year, Smiley, Indestructible Girl, Nancy Drew, Blondie *'Gender:' Female *'Date of death:' June 13, 2014 *'Home:' Spilimbergo, Italy, formerly New York City, New York, formerly Odessa, Texas, formerly Costa Verde, California, formerly Arlington, Virginia *'Residence:' Abbazia di San Giovanni *'Occupation(s):' Evo rights activist, former college student, former Sam's Comics shopkeeper, former cheerleader *'Significant other(s):' "Hammer", formerly Gretchen Berg, formerly West Rosen *'Parents:' **Noah Bennet (adoptive father) **'Sandra Bennet (adoptive mother) **Nathan Petrelli (biological father, deceased) **Meredith Gordon (biological mother, deceased) *'Grandparents: **Malina Bennet (adoptive paternal grandmother) **Arthur Petrelli (biological paternal grandfather, deceased) **Angela Petrelli (biological paternal grandmother) **Flint Gordon, Sr. (biological maternal grandfather, deceased) *'Children:' **Tommy Clark **Malina *'Sibling(s):' **Simon Petrelli (biological paternal half-brother) **Monty Petrelli (biological paternal half-brother) **Lyle Bennet (adoptive brother) *'Other relatives:' **Doug Douglas (step-father) **Peter Petrelli (biological paternal uncle) **Flint Gordon, Jr. (biological maternal uncle, deceased) **Tim Petrelli (biological paternal great-uncle) **Alice Shaw (biological paternal great-aunt) **Mr. Shaw (biological paternal great-grandfather, deceased) Evolved Human Abilities Claire exhibited the power of rapid cell regeneration, a trait that allowed her to recover from almost any injury in a matter of seconds. She also felt relatively little pain from even serious injuries, including burns and compound fractures, although she did grimace when her hand was damaged while retrieving a class ring from a running garbage disposal. She had not reached a limitation in he rpowers. Along with the injuries stated above, she suffered an injury where he rneck was broken and turned around 180 degrees, which would be fatal for most humans. Apparently, Claire could not heal an injury if a foreign object was obstructing the wound. This is true of other characters with healing factors, who can still heal incorrectly, incompletely, or not at all if certain conditions are not met, just like normal humans. For example, the bones of Claire's ribs were once sticking out of her body. After a comment from Zach brought this to her attention, Claire had to move them around a bit before they would heal properly. She was also once clinically dead for hours, only to revive when the tree branch that killed her was removed from her head. Her healing powers restored her health despite the destructive biological process that happens to bodies immediately upon severe trauma or death. Still, as stated before, there were still limitations. Her upper torso had still been spread open from the classic y-incision made in the chest of autopsy subjects, and she had to close the flaps of her skin back into place manually before they healed. Claire once rut off her pinky toe with a pair of scissors only to see it grow back. This suggests that Claire is able to regrow body parts even if it is completely removed. This is later confirmed when she lost an entire foot and quickly regrew it. Claire once told West that she does feel pain, she just recovered from it very quickly. However, she lost the ability to feel pain after Sylar takes her ability, though she appeared to feel her hands burn when touching the sides of a heated container. It was once heavily suggested that Claire's blood would heal any wound in any person if it was introduced into their system. A painting by Isaac Mendez and Peter Petrelli showed a cheerleader's body dead at the feet of a shadowy figure with her head sawed open and her brain removed. Once thought to be Claire, it was theorized that such an injury might well be fatal. Future Sylar was able to take Claire's ability by telekinetically sawing her head open. Present Sylar removed the top of Claire's head and stole her ability without killing her. Her skull and scalp healed as soon as Sylar put the displaced part back where it was supposed to be. Although Sylar told her that she was special and could not die, it is unlikely that Claire could survive complete brain removal or decapitation. Claire once consumed a mass amount of alcohol to win a game. Her competitor commented on how she did not even look drunk. She later admitted to Nathan that her liver healed itself, resulting in everlasting sobriety. Claire died in childbirth of cardiac arrest from a traumatic seizure. For an unknown reason, her power did not brin gher back and she permanently died. Her father was unable to understand this as Claire always came back when her weak spot is not blocked which it was not. Angela realized that Claire's son inherited Arthur Petrelli's ability to steal powers and took Claire's ability from her as she gave birth, resulting in her death when she endured complications during childbirth. Category:Characters Category:Evolved Humans Category:Rapid Cell Regeneration